


Unblemished

by purple_bookcover



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Humiliation, M/M, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, they can be a tiny bit tendy as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Theseus has lost again and again and again, but due to the influence of Elysium, he never has the scars to show it. In a fit of self-hatred, desperate for some tangible proof of his shame, he asks Asterius to fuck in him the arena where Zagreus just defeated them, humiliating him in public for the eyes of all of Elysium.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 332





	Unblemished

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not here for monster fucking, now is the time to leave.

They lost, another humiliating defeat. Zagreus pranced around the arena, raising his spear, soaking in the roar of a crowd that had ceased to be surprised by his victories. 

That didn’t make the shame burn any less hotly in Theseus’s chest. 

He knelt on the ground, bleeding and panting. The wounds were already healing, the skin sealing up perfectly. He wished it wouldn’t. He wished Zagreus’s spear would leave behind puckered, hideous scars, marks of shame Theseus would have to carry through Elysium for all eternity. 

“Better luck next time,” Zagreus said, nearly skipping out of the arena and up to the Temple of Styx.

Theseus remained on the sandy floor long after Zagreus left, curled in on himself, feeling those wounds sealing up. Not even a blemish would be left behind. It was unbearable.

A large, strong hand patted his shoulder.

“Come,” Asterius said. “We need not linger here.”

Theseus should have agreed, yet the moment Asterius spoke, he knew he must refuse. He wasn’t done here. This wasn’t right. He had failed. Over and over and over, he had failed. He couldn’t leave like this.

Theseus took Asterius’s hand in both of his, stroking along the calloused fingers. How could they lose? They were both so strong, so capable, yet Zagreus defeated them every time. 

Theseus regarded a single one of Asterius’s fingers. There was power even in this one digit, power honed over ages. Theseus leaned forward, kissing the tip of that finger, slowly separating his lips to pull it into his mouth, to taste the power within Asterius, to feel how capable and strong the Minotaur was. 

Asterius snorted. By now, Theseus knew him well enough to hear the surprise in that snort. But Asterius did not pull away, even as Theseus sank deeper, sank until that finger nearly choked him. 

When he pulled back, he kept a hold of Asterius’s hand and gazed up into his eyes. Asterius’s lips were softly parted. He blinked at Theseus, but did not move, neither to pull away nor to lunge closer.

“I cannot leave the arena this way,” Theseus said. “The shame, it is too much to bear.” 

He rose, still holding Asterius’s hand, but stepping in close to run his other hand along the Minotaur’s snout. 

“My dearest friend, I require your assistance in a matter most dire,” Theseus said. “Please, would you … would you have me? Would you take me here before all these assembled eyes, humiliate me in the gaze of gods and men alike, ruin me beyond any doubt and in the full light of Elysium?”

“Theseus...” 

“I beg it of you,” Theseus said. “I cannot leave intact. Elysium may heal my wounds but it cannot heal my shame.”

“But why? Why this?”

“It is the only way, the only mark that I might make permanent upon myself.”

Asterius may not have understood the request, but he clearly understood Theseus’s pride. He nodded, silent and solemn, and Theseus exhaled a sigh. 

“I thank you, my--”

Asterius scooped Theseus up before he could finish, carrying him as though he was as light as a shade. Asterius brought him to a toppled pillar, the marble cracked and broken, then set him down. Theseus lay face first across it, his back to Asterius. 

“You will need to brace,” Asterius rumbled. 

His voice rolled through Theseus, a deep vibration that quivered in Theseus’s gut. Theseus clung to the pillar, suddenly unsure of his choice. But there was no going back now. That would only bring further shame, further humiliation. 

The crowd hushed around them, the usual murmur and shuffle of spirits exiting to wander the rest of Elysium going still. Theseus dared look, dared scan the arena and note the spirits returning, drawing closer, curious and confused. 

They were still watching when Asterius flipped Theseus’s skirt up, exposing him. Asterius pressed up against Theseus, his cock startling and large and hot as Asterius ground it against Theseus’s ass. Theseus gasped, arching up instinctively, but Asterius set a large hand on his back, shoving him down against the pillar, holding him in place so he could do little but gasp and cling. 

The crowd was certainly murmuring now, gathering, pressing close to the railings. Some shoved for space, trying to get a clear view of Theseus bent over the pillar. He knew his face was already flushed, his hair already mussed, his clothing already disheveled. The shame burned in his chest, sizzling through his body, making him want to squeeze his eyes shut. But no, he must look. He must endure. Only in this way might the mark be made permanent. 

Something slid down his ass, slick and cool. Asterius massaged around his hole, his finger pressing at the tight bundle of nerves. Where he’d gotten oil, Theseus did not know, but gods, he was grateful for it. Perhaps it was something Asterius kept on hand for his weapons. Perhaps it was some spiritual boon, a gift from Elysium itself. Either way, it allowed Asterius to get him slick, to press him open with deft touches. 

His cock was still a surprise.

Theseus gripped the pillar and ground his teeth as Asterius pushed against him. Theseus could not keep his eyes open as that thick length prodded for entry. Asterius just kept insisting and Theseus forced himself to breathe, to accept. Finally, it popped inside with a shock and burn that had Theseus stuttering, lost somewhere between gasping and moaning. 

He didn’t realize his eyes had flown wide until he registered the surprise all around him. The crowd watched the Minotaur enter him, watched as Asterius slid deeper and deeper, stuffing his girth into Theseus. Theseus could not tell if they watched with horror or interest or both, not with that thing inside him making his whole body tremble and burn. He felt stretched to breaking. His body wanted to seize up, to shudder, but he gasped in a breath and held firm. 

“C-continue,” he said. “Please, Asterius. P-proceed as you – as you would.” 

Asterius snorted – this time it was a noise of resignation, as when they were called to perform in this battle yet again. Even so, he dragged back, heeding Theseus’s plea. 

It was excruciating, excruciating and brilliant. Everything within Theseus was set ablaze, sometimes with pain, sometimes with a pleasure so intense it was nearly indistinguishable from pain. 

Abruptly, Theseus was grateful for the pillar he lay against; it hid his excitement. Gods, he was actually hard from this. He could hide it from the crowd, but not himself. This was supposed to be his punishment, his lasting shame, yet even that thought, the idea of his own humiliation, had his cock straining for touch. 

Asterius pounded into him, jolting all coherent thought from his head. Theseus cried out, a sound knocked loose from his chest. The cock in his ass struck with such force it pounded sound and air out of his throat.

Asterius continued, gaining speed. That in itself made Theseus want to hide his face in shame. His body was so eager, so willing. It relented around Asterius’s cock, opening more and more to Asterius as the Minotaur pumped into him. 

Asterius hitched forward. His snorts blew hot along Theseus’s back. He clung to Theseus’s hips, using him for leverage. 

One hand slipped around Theseus’s waist, reaching for his cock.

“No,” Theseus gasped. “No, y-you must not.”

“Theseus.” 

There was so much in the gasp of his name. Asterius held him firmly, but tenderly. Theseus realized in horror that his own excitement was no accident; Asterius meant to entice him, each thrust aimed at igniting the nerves that would bring Theseus his own pleasure. 

“Asterius,” Theseus said. 

He meant to say more, to chide, to beg, to correct the disastrous course they were now on, but Asterius gave him no chance. Asterius paused and withdrew, flipping Theseus onto his back, hiking up his legs before re-entering him. Asterius’s hand found his cock now, stroking Theseus as the pounding resumed. 

Theseus threw his head back, unable to resist, unable to pretend. His punishment had become so much more, yet the shame remained, so perhaps it was just as well. He was exposed to the whole of Elysium now. They could hear him moan for Asterius. They could watch him grapple at Asterius’s heaving shoulders. They could see him hard in the Minotaur’s hand and rolling his hips to take his bliss from the beast’s cock. 

“Asterius, Asterius.” He chanted that name as he might chant a god’s moniker. It rose to a cry, a song for the heavens. And when he unraveled, when he spilled his pleasure across Asterius’s hand and his own chest and before the eyes of all the assembled, he shouted those blessed syllables loud and long until they whimpered into a quivering moan. 

He did not realize Asterius had filled him until the Minotaur stopped moving. Their chests heaved against each other. Theseus still had his arms around Asterius’s shoulders. Asterius’s breath beat hot against his neck. 

Theseus moaned yet more as Asterius dragged his cock out and the cum dribbled down his ass. Gods, there was so much of it and it was so warm inside him. He did not think he’d ever be entirely without some piece of Asterius again. 

Asterius nuzzled his snout against Theseus’s neck, flicking his tongue out to lick up the salt along Theseus’s sweaty skin. The crowd was still murmuring, but somehow Theseus could barely hear them anymore. When Asterius drew back, Theseus stroked along his face.

“I … apologize,” Asterius said.

“Whatever for?” Theseus said.

“You sought atonement, yet I could not help but … but see to your pleasure.” 

Theseus swallowed. He ran his hand along Asterius’s snout. Perhaps it should have been shameful, the way he looked at Asterius then, the way he gazed upon the beast while all of Elysium watched, but Theseus could not seem to feel anything but pride. 

Asterius saw. Theseus could tell by the way he gently smoothed down Theseus’s skirt, by the way he lifted Theseus in his arms and carried him out of the arena, away from those prying eyes, away from the sight of their repeated failure, away from their unblemished shame.

**Author's Note:**

> This bitch wasted my death defiances last night so I woke up and wrote about the Minotaur fucking him. 
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
